Angelique
by Mystik
Summary: The angels were the first children of God.


**Pairing:** Dean/Sam, Michael/Lucifer

**Genre:** Slash, Angst

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Coda for "Changing Channels".

* * *

**Angellique**

The angels were the first children of God. Michael, the oldest, was the most loyal angel of heaven, was respected and feared by many of them. His love was devoted only for his father and his wishes.

Until the youngest brother was born.

Lucifer. The morning star. The most beautiful angel of all creation. He was like the first ray of sun, his smell was like the field of red roses. But his mind was sharp like a knife and he was powerful like any of the archangels.

Michael loved him at first sight.

The brothers watched as those two became close to one another like no other being could be. Zachariah and Uriel was always complaining how Michael would show preference for the youngest one. Even if more angels were being created, Lucifer was the closest to the oldest. Always.

-----

Gabriel was flying, watching the stars ride at his side, like beacons of light. Azazel was always mocking about his love for the colorful things in universe, but he couldn't help it.

He heard the soft whisper of laughter and followed the sound like a moth to a flame. He found himself on a huge field of red roses, the smell powerful and pungent.

"Stop it, Michael."

The young archangel got even more curious by the sound, that he knew it was Lucifer's voice. All his brothers told him that he could be pretty sneaky if he wanted to. As he got in the middle of the field, his eyes caught the scene in front of him in surprise.

Lucifer was laying down on the field, wearing nothing on his body. The rays of sun were reflecting on his wings, that were white with flecks of gray on the edges. He arched his body, the most beautiful moan dropping from his lips.

Michael was on top of him, naked as well. The powerful white wings were wide open as the angel grabbed one of the legs on his shoulders and thrust forward.

"You want me it to stop?" came the low, husky voice, adored and feared by many.

Beautiful hazel eyes looked up, the colors changing in his irises like the rainbow.

"I want you to stop teasing me."

Michael laughed, the sound reverberating through his bones.

"Stop pouting little brother."

Lucifer caught those arms that could destroy universes in a second and brought him down, until they were kissing deep and passionate. Michael resumed his thrusts.

Gabriel started stepping back, shock and surprise mingling with adoration and pleasure. He spread his wings and disappeared from there, flying fast.

He kind of understood a lot of things now.

-----

He watched in despair as their father created the point of disagreement between Michael and Lucifer. The humans. Theirs brothers couldn't understand how this were breaking the two, because they didn't see what he saw.

He saw as Uriel and Zacariah started to whisper suggestions on Michael's ears, bad ones. He saw as Azazel started to fuel Lucifer's anger toward father's new creation.

It all came to a breaking point when Lucifer asked Michael to choose between him and their father. The choice was obvious, but for different reasons; Gabriel could see that Michael was loyal, but his love, his adoration, was for their younger brother.

Only Lucifer couldn't see that.

When they were asked to appear before their father, they knew something bad happened. When their father told them about Lucifer's attempt to destroy the humans, he could see the betrayal in Michael's eyes. He even thought that he would see his brother killing Lucifer right there.

But before he could do that, God banished their younger brother from heaven. Forever.

They couldn't see that beneath all the anger and satisfaction of executing their father's orders, Michael was hurting and feeling betrayed.

When Michael disappeared after Lucifer was banned, Gabriel decided that enough was enough.

He left heaven.

-----

History was repeating itself, all over again.

When he first met the Winchester brothers, he was amused, to say the least. They reminded him a little too much of his family, specially...

No, he never went there.

After he learned what Azazel (who followed Lucifer down) was trying to do, he got even more curious with Sam Winchester.

After the demons showed such a great interest in Dean's soul, at any cost, his curiosity was even stronger.

After he learned the truth, he was shocked, to say the least.

He tried to make the Winchesters to see the truth, tried to tell them to accept their fate. Hell, he tried to force them to do it.

Only they were more stubborn then Michael and Lucifer ever were.

-----

Sam extended his hand and Dean caught half way, kissing the tip of his fingers. Sam sighed, draping one leg lazily around Dean's waist, moaning softly when the movement made Dean sink deeper inside him.

That wasn't about sex; it was about love, forgiveness, reunion.

Dean lowered his head and kissed him deeply, his hands now holding him by his hips, starting the slow movement of in and out. Sam closed his eyes, hugging him by his neck, his mouth panting against his brother's ear and shoulder.

The candlelight flickered as their movement got more urgent, their moans and pants mingling with each other, their sweat pouring over their skin. One, together, inseparable. They didn't want to be apart again; they couldn't.

"Now you understand why I have to find our father?"

Gabriel looked up from the window of the motel room and smiled faintly.

"You were always the most innocent Castiel."

The angel looked briefly at Dean and Sam in the motel room before he stared at his older brother once more.

"You can't ask them to accept Michael and Lucifer. This will bring the end of the Earth, the end of one of our father's most beloved creation."

Gabriel laughed quietly.

"You were too young to know or remember bro. But I saw." he took a deep breath, inhaling the night air. "I remember how things were before Lucifer was banned. I remember how Michael was before that. They were inseparable, one entity, they were like...them."

Castiel widened his eyes and Gabriel looked away.

"Yes, little brother, they are too much alike. And I fear that this time, the end is gonna be far worse than Lucifer just being banned once more. But...I want it to end. I just things like they were before."

The blue-eyed angel sat beside him.

"Things will never be the same again Gabriel."

The archangel closed his eyes, remembering the scene that only he witnessed, millions of years ago.

"No, they won't."

And that was the sad thing wasn't it?

-----

Once there were two brothers, two angels that loved one another more than anything else.

But jealousy and betrayal tore them apart, forever.

Millions of years later, two brothers were born under the same star, the same destiny.

Gabriel hoped, just hoped that this time things could be different.

END


End file.
